


Airsoft Gun War Dean's POV

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fun and Games, M/M, airsoft war, gun war, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: Dean vs. Cas in a full on airsoft war. Cas has to learn how to shoot guns somehow. This is from Dean's point of view, I also wrote the same story from Cas's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have some fun telling the same short story from two point of views. I will also be posting from Cas's point of view. thanks :3

Dean woke up to the sun shining right in his eyes. He tried to ignore it and turn away but then he discovered another problem; the empty space beside him. He squinted open his eyes and looked around the room but saw nothing. He figured Cas went to the bathroom so he got up to get some coffee. Dean quickly slid on his robe but noticed on his dresser was an airsoft pistol with a note reading ‘good luck -Cas’  
Cas had been practicing with shooting guns recently because he was human now and couldn’t zap right up to monsters anymore. Dean told him he needed some live action practice, not just the targets in their shooting range. Castiel’s mistake was making this into a survival game and Dean refused to lose even to his boyfriend.  
Dean got his phone and called his new rival. “hey Cas,” Dean said as though he was still half asleep. “why aren’t you in bed?”  
“I’m in the kitchen, Dean. You should come out here,” Cas said obviously not suspecting a thing and not sounding all too obvious himself.  
“or you could come back to bed and you could wake me up yourself,”  
“I made you coffee, Dean. And I think we should really get ready for today’s job.” Cas sounded tempted and Dean had him exactly where he wanted him.  
“mmhhh, Cas please. I want you,” Dean moaned very convincingly if he does say so himself.  
“okay, Dean,” Cas sighed and hung up the phone.  
Dean felt bad ruining Cas’s plan but it was his own fault declaring war against a lifelong hunter. He crouched behind the door and waited with his gun cocked and ready. Dean listened as footsteps got closer and the door slowly opened.  
Just at the perfect moment Dean jumped out at the confused Castiel and shot him square in the chest. “I win!” Dean exclaimed  
Castiel finally finished assessing the situation and was rubbing the sore spot on his chest. “That’s not fair. You cheated and lied. I didn’t even know you saw the gun.”  
“exactly. Our targets are smart and sometimes unpredictable. Come on, don’t I get a victory kiss?”  
“congratulations, Dean. You’ve won… one week without sex,” Cas smirked and walked back out to the kitchen.  
“Cas, come on,” Dean chased after him “Don’t be like that. No one likes a sore loser. Cas, come back. You can shoot me if you want!”  
He followed Cas all the way down the hall, and the second Dean stepped foot in the kitchen he was shot three times in the back. He was facing Cas who still didn’t have a gun. He turned to see his brother jumping up and down holding the weapon Cas apparently left in the kitchen when he thought the game was called off. And of course Sam paraded around the room and gave Cas a high-five saying how he avenged his death.


End file.
